


Cashe Money

by BoomTangle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomTangle/pseuds/BoomTangle
Summary: A Cashepar modern au fic. Ashe is a thief, Caspar's family is stupid rich. After a fateful encounter, the lives of both boys are changed in ways they could never expect. This is gonna be ongoing and pretty big and I don't have a timeline for when I'll write new chapters.A special shoutout to the lovely folks on the FE3H rarepair discord server for both inspiration and encouragement!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cashe Money

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a looooooooooooooong time and I've never actually posted on here before so I'm gonna be rusty. If you do have constructive criticism, don't hesitate to tell me! I want to become the best writer I can.

Ashe sulks through the dark city streets, weaving around street lamps. He has one objective: break in and rob the Bergliez Manor. A simple task, seeing as it’s practically unguarded. The family was out on vacation for a week. Still, caution was needed. Only a fool would leave a property with so much value within its walls unguarded. As Ashe came to the front gate of the manor, he felt a twinge of guilt. Ashe hesitated as he prepared to scale the gate, doubt halting him. He knew it was morally deplorable to steal, but he knew he had to. _Pull it together, Ashe. You’ve got a family to feed_ he thought to himself. With that, Ashe effortlessly climbed the gate and entered the Bergliez property.

Ashe usually stole food and other small essential items, but tonight was different. The money that could be made from selling whatever expensive trinkets he happened upon was too golden an opportunity to pass up. It didn’t take long for Ashe’s doubt to resurface however. Guilt and shame consumed his mind as he picked the lock on a side door and slid inside. Ashe’s phone flashlight and the faint glow of the moon were the only lights illuminating the lavish living room Ashe found himself in. A massive flatscreen T.V. was mounted on the wall. Three white leather couches surrounded a low table carved from ebony; the black-ish brown surface showing Ashe’s reflection as he slinked by. To the right a large fireplace sat. Family photos sat upon the mantle, along with some fairly expensive looking figurines carved from precious gems. He bagged the figures and carried on. Seeing nothing else of particular value, the gray haired boy advanced toward a massive set of doors. 

Bergliez Manor was notoriously old, Having been around for over two millennia. It was a small miracle that it was still standing, with it having survived the massive war that unified Fodlan. It had of course been renovated countless times over the years, but it was still the same building.The doors still looked quite old, threatening to creak as Ashe slowly pried them open. To his relief, the doors didn’t make too much noise. Ashe moved on to the next room, a central room that led to five hallways and two ornate staircases. Ashe was awestruck at the sight. The architecture was gorgeous; The floor covered with meticulously hand-carved tiles featuring magnificent beasts from the tales Ashe read as a child. The handrail on the stairs was a smooth marble. The magnificent red staircases met at the second floor, leading to a platform that had hallways on either side stretching further into the manor. Ashe marveled at the beauty of the room but quickly gained his composure. He hadn’t a moment to waste. Ashe peeked down all of the first floor hallways, assessing what each one led to.The first led to a kitchen with a massive chandelier hanging over the massive dinner table. The second was a dead end but multiple rooms lined the sides. Upon closer inspection, two bathrooms and a bathing room could be seen along with a closet, likely housing towels. Ashe was disinterested by the first two, so he snuck along to the third hallway. This one immediately captured Ashe’s eye. It was a massive library, extending up to the second floor. Ashe immediately headed for the library. He once again was taken aback by the beautiful architecture featured in the massive room. Ashe, giddy with excitement, threw caution to the wind and hurried over to a shelf

Caspar lied awake in his bed, unable to sleep. He’d never admit it, but being alone in such a massive manor spooked him a little. Caspar had opted to not go on vacation with the rest of his family since he had only recently had yet another fierce argument with his father. He was enjoying his music when suddenly his phone died. Struck with annoyance, Caspar grumbled to himself as he turned in his bed to plug it in. To his even further annoyance, the charger wasn’t there. _Dammit! Musta’ left it downstairs_ , he said to himself. The blue haired boy reluctantly got out of bed and trudged his way to his bedroom door. He opened it and made his way downstairs to the living room where he’d left it. As Caspar walked by the hallway that led to the library, he heard a low thump. He froze. _Stop being stupid, Caspar. It was probably just the cat_ he rationalized to himself. Caspar continued to the living room and retrieved his charger. On his way back, he heard footsteps from the library. _Ok, that is DEFINITELY not a cat_ Caspar panicked in his head. Caspar went to the kitchen to grab a steak knife and a flashlight and returned to the hallway, slowly creeping down the corridor. 

_Crap. Oh, you've really done it now, Ashe. You couldn’t control yourself and now you’re gonna get caught._ Ashe rambled to himself as he heard footsteps tap closer. The library had almost no where to hide. Ashe flicked his emerald eyes around the room, searching for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. The manor was supposed to be empty! Did he hear wrong? No, of course not. It was only logical that they would hire someone to watch the place. Ashe stood frozen when he saw a shadow creep into view in the doorway, followed by a figure. To Ashe’s surprise, it was only a kid, probably around the same age as him. Fairly short too; definitely not very threatening. Then again, Ashe wasn’t even close to the image most imagined when thinking of a thief. Ashe’s stomach dropped when he saw the rather large knife the boy was carrying though. The boy’s piercing aqua eyes were glazed with a mixture of fear and fury. It wasn’t long before fury took over, the boy’s face twisting into a scowl.

Caspar felt anger bubble up inside him until he finally released with a shout.  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE?” Caspar demanded. The other boy shrunk back at the scream. He looked at Caspar with terrified gaze. Caspar had never seen someone look so frightened in his life. The intruder only stammered in response, unable to speak. Caspar relaxed his grip on the knife, seeing that the invader wasn’t much of a threat. The two of them stood in silence for a moment, not knowing what to do. Ashe broke the silence.  
“I-I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll put everything back...just please don’t hurt me!” He continued apologizing profusely, desperately thinking of some kind of excuse. Caspar was still furious but he managed to quiet down a bit.  
“Stop! You can’t just break in here and get away with it! You’re not going anywhere.” Caspar demanded. Ashe’s mind started whirling. _Oh goddess, I’m going to jail. What’ll happen to my brother and sister? Who will look after them? They’re gonna be alone and it’s all my fault. Oh no no no no…_. Ashe started to shake. Caspar was taken aback by this; he’d always seen thieves as inhuman monsters, taking what they like with no regard for ethics. But the boy curled up and panicking on the floor was just the opposite. He felt so...human. Caspar was suddenly very conflicted, unsure of what to do.  
“Go.”  
“W-what?”  
“I said go.”  
“You won’t turn me in?”  
“Just leave. Before I change my mind.” Ashe couldn’t believe what he’d heard and Caspar was just as shocked by what he’d just said. He didn’t have time to fully process it before Ashe was gone. Caspar stood in the empty room for what felt like hours, processing what had just happened. Eventually, he walked to the chair and collapsed from exhaustion, completely drained by the night’s events.


End file.
